The present disclosure relates to conveyor systems, and particularly to a bridge for a mining conveyor system.
Longwall mining systems typically include a beam stage loader receiving material cut from a mine face by a longwall shearer. The beam stage loader then transfers the cut material onto a boot end where the material is carried away by a main gate conveyor. The length of the main gate conveyor changes as the mining operation progresses through a mine seam. For example, as the conveyor is shortened in a retreating mining operation, the conveyor support structure is removed to accommodate the advance of the mining equipment.